1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a program, a program recording medium, embedded data, and a data recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method for performing data processing so that specific information, for example, advertisement information, can be reliably presented to users. The invention also pertains to a program implementing the above-described data processing method, a program recording medium in which such a program is recorded, embedded data used in the data processing apparatus or the data processing method, and a data recording medium in which such data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world wide web (WWW) system has been constructed on the Internet. By using a WWW client, for example, a WWW browser, the user is able to speedily obtain various types of information in the form of web pages from a WWW server.
Attention is being paid to web pages as a means to provide advertisements as well as to provide web content, and various types of advertisement information are provided in the latest WWW servers.
In most cases, however, the user at the WWW client obtains only the required information without seeing the advertisement information. Accordingly, the advertisement-information providers cannot reliably provide advertisement information to the user by using web pages.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to reliably provide specific information, such as advertisement information, to users.
In order to achieve the above-described object, the present invention provides a first data processing apparatus for coding data. The first data processing apparatus includes a coder for generating third data by coding first data and second data. A decoding-information generator generates decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information. An embedding coder embeds the decoding information generated by the decoding-information generator into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides a first data processing method for coding data. The first data processing method includes the steps of: generating third data by coding first data and second data and generating decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information; and embedding the generated decoding information into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides a first computer-controlling data processing program for coding data. The first computer-controlling data processing program includes the steps of: generating third data by coding first data and second data and generating decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information; and embedding the generated decoding information into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides a first storage medium in which a computer-controlling data processing program for coding data is stored. The data processing program comprising the steps of: generating third data by coding first data and second data and generating decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information; and embedding the generated decoding information into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides embedded data generated by a data processing method. The data processing method includes the steps of: generating third data by coding first data and second data and generating decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information; and embedding the generated decoding information into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides a second storage medium in which embedded data generated by a data processing method is stored. The data processing method includes the steps of: generating third data by coding first data and second data and generating decoding information, the third data being decoded into the first data and the second data based on the decoding information; and embedding the generated decoding information into the third data, thereby generating embedded data.
The present invention provides a second data processing apparatus for processing embedded data which is obtained by generating third data by coding first data and second data and by embedding decoding information, which is used for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data, into the third data. The second data processing apparatus includes: a first decoder for decoding the embedded data into the third data and the decoding information; and a second decoder for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data according to the decoding information.
The present invention provides a second data processing method for processing embedded data which is obtained by generating third data by coding first data and second data and by embedding decoding information, which is used for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data, into the third data. The second data processing method includes the steps of: decoding the embedded data into the third data and the decoding information; and decoding the third data into the first data and the second data according to the decoding information.
The present invention provides a second computer-controlling data processing program for processing embedded data which is obtained by generating third data by coding first data and second data and by embedding decoding information, which is used for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data, into the third data. The second data processing program includes the steps of: decoding the embedded data into the third data and the decoding information; and decoding the third data into the first data and the second data according to the decoding information.
The present invention provides a third storage medium in which a computer-controlling data processing program is stored. The computer-controlling data processing program is used for processing embedded data which is obtained by generating third data by coding first data and second data and by embedding decoding information, which is used for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data, into the third data. The data processing program includes the steps of: decoding the embedded data into the third data and the decoding information; and decoding the third data into the first data and the second data according to the decoding information.
According to the first data processing apparatus, the first data processing method, and the first program of the present invention, the third data is generated by coding the first data and the second data, and the decoding information required for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data is generated. Then, the decoding information is embedded into the third data, thereby generating the embedded data.
According to the embedded data of the present invention, decoding information required for decoding the third data into the first data and the second data is embedded into the third data.
According to the second data processing apparatus, the second data processing method, and the second program, the embedded data is decoded into the third data and the decoding information, and the third data is decoded into the first data and the second data according to the decoding information.
With this configuration, by setting the first data to, for example, media data (content data), and the second data to, for example, advertisement data, it is possible to allow the user to see the advertisement information without fail.